Fragment of the Universe (Legacy)
"They won't be interested in anything in their lives, once its tentacle penetrates them. Rumors say some employees yearn to be penetrated by the tentacle." - Angela Fragment of the Universe (O-03-60) is an Abnormality whose form is a black ball made of a material not on Earth, with five appendages coming off of it in an asymmetrical manner. The main portion of the body has three brightly colored heart shaped spots on it. The four long appendages are referred to as tentacles. The fifth appendage coming off of the top of the body has a shape similar to a poorly drawn heart. It has been described as having a "metaphysical form that can hardly be explained in human language." Ability Its ability is "Echoes from the Beyond" which is triggered when its mood is depleted or by an employee panicking in its containment room. The abnormality only deals Mental Damage against non-Optimist employees while working. When its mood is depleted, Fragment of the Universe will change its form and start to breach. It can also escape immediately when an employee panics in its containment room. While breaching, the Fragment of the Universe will roam around the facility, stopping sometimes to sing its 'song', dealing constant Psychological Damage to nearby employees in the same room for an amount of time. It will try to approach employees and begin attacking them, dealing minor physical damage and strong psychological damage. It will keep wandering around until subdued or the day ends. Origin The Fragment of the Universe seems to have arrived at Earth from outer space, a member of an unknown race, having a unfixed form when it first arrived. When it was found by the company and brought to the facility, the workers started doing experiments, with studies focused on the abnormality's reactions. After performing the experiments, the abnormality's form started to change depending on what it would see, like a child's smile or the shape of an heart; Also trying to mimic sounds, such as the sound of 'laughing'. The current form of Fragment of the Universe is a black ball covered by 'hearts' of different colors, probably caused by the experiments, and is able to produce unknown sounds, implied to be a 'song', named by the employees as "Echoes from the Beyond". In some cases, when employees attempted to interact further with the abnormality, they received severe mental damage, acting irregular, thus being placed in mental hospitals. Where it was found, how it arrived to the facility and when the experiments took place are unknown. Caretaking Fragment of the Universe responds best to consensus, likes violence, hates cleanliness and doesn't care for nutrition or amusement work. Like all Abnormalities, its energy output changes depending on its mood. It drains a moderate amount of energy when happy. It produces a moderate amount of energy when neutral, and produces a large amount of energy when distressed. Fragment of the Universe's mood gauge is divided into 3 sections, distressed, neutral and happy. Under the 15%, it will feel distressed, between 15% and 65%, it will be neutral; and above 65%, it will feel happy. * "Fragment of the Universe attempted to escape at the containment room when the mood value reached zero." * "The employee was panicked because could not stand the Fragment of the Universe look. Since then, the mood value of Fragment of the Universe has declined sharply and Fragment of the Universe has attempted to escape like the previous case." * "As a result of putting in a large number of employees, the optimist employees was found not to be affected by the Fragment of the Universe look at work. Therefore a psychoanalytic study of optimist employee was requested." Strategy The Fragment of the Universe is an easy to average Abnormality to manage. Since one Life style can negate all the damage dealt that would be received from failing at work. However it can be a bit of trouble while breaching. The Abnormality's mood gauge can be increased with 2 works, Consensus and Violence. It is not recommended to keep the Abnormality constantly in a 'Happy' state (except if it enters in the 'Mood Rating at its Best') because Fragment of the Universe doesn't produce energy in its happy mood, instead draining it. To produce energy, leave it in a Neutral or Distressed mood, but don't let it get depleted. Agents of level 2 or higher can easily handle the average psychological damage that the Abnormality deals. Optimally, the player should use Optimist employees, since they will not receive any damage when failing a work. The Fragment of the Universe's ability causes it to breach when employees start to panic in its containment room or when its own mood is depleted. While breaching, the Abnormality only attacks employees at close range, dealing weak Physical Damage and average Psychological Damage. It can also stop to sing a "song", dealing Psychological Damage for a short time to nearby employees located in the area around it. Fragment of the Universe isn't very fast and usually stops after some attacks to use its area attack. Researching Mental Training and/or Abnormality Simulation helps with resistance to the Psychological Damage produced from the Fragment of the Universe. Observations Final Observation Encyclopedia Entries * "At first, it had no fixed form. It was changing its shape in a minuscule speed. The chemical component test resulted that it is made of material that is not present on the Earth. Its metaphysical form can hardly be explained in human language. * "Sometimes, it engages in unintelligible linguistic activity. An employee tried to decode what it is saying, but resulted in mental derangement." * "Its parts that seem to be tentacles can penetrate objects, if an employee is attacked by these tentacles, they suffer permanent brain damage." * "If this abnormality escapes from its chamber, it emits incomprehensible sounds. Considering that these sounds have some sort of melody, they are designated as a song. Employees who were exposed to the song lost good amount of memories and suffered from sever mental damage. Some testified that the song was sounds that cannot be created in this world or plane. Thus, this song has been named "Echoes from the beyond." (See document 2 )" * "Experiment 1_ We have concluded that this abnormality possesses intelligence that is equivalent of, or advanced than human. We proceeded to give simple lectures on human language. As a result, we were able to communicate with it in some form. The followings are documented text of the conversation record. Q: Do your race all look the same as you? A: Negative. Outside. Child. See. Picture. Face. Happiness. Change. Shape. Q: Why are you here? A: Knowledge. Give. Human. Q: Why are you trying to give us the knowledge? A: Understand. Knowledge. Moment. Know. Universe. Coincidence. Negative. No. The followings are the result of efforts to comprehend the abnormality's words. 1. It took its form referencing to a child's painting, and because the child looked happy, it changed the shape. 2. It came here to give humanity their knowledge, the moment we understand this knowledge, we will know the goal behind its action. 3. There are no coincidences in the universe." * "Experiment_2 After being exposed to the video of laughter for 30 minutes, it perceived the facial expression of laughter. After this experiment, when an employee enters its chamber, it sometimes rips its bottom in lengthways and makes eerie sound. It is assumed to be imitation of laughter." * "Experiment_3 ; As we taught this abnormality our language, we also gave lectures about the meaning of symbols. The abnormality had a special reaction to the symbol of heart. Q: (Showing the heart symbol) This is a symbol representing a heart. People think emotions come from hearts, so this symbol its often used to express one's positive feelings to others. (Omitted) Later, we saw symbols similat to "hearts" drawn on this abnormality's body. It is assumed that the abnormality understood the meaning of heart symbol as friendly approach. Considering the results of experiments, the abnormality does not possess any hostility towards humanity, rather, it is trying to be friendly." * "Document 1 Employee David was well-known as a person who tries to commune with "Fragment of the Universe". His queer hobbies involved reading eccentric and suspicious books, and watching stars through a telescope. He was interested in "fragment of the Universe" since he joined the company, and it was later found out that he had been researching the abnormality's language and behavior pattern out of personal curiosity. What happened to him is, to be direct, that he eventually succeeded to enter the plane of "Fragment of the Universe". However, his brain was not capable of handling such burden. He had to be transferred to mental hospital. In there, he starved to death, after surviving for few days singing something unintelligible while refusing to eat. After this incident, we decided to lock away the audio file that contains the abnormality's sound. Audio record: Echoes from the beyond (Currently deleted)" * "Document 2 .....Haven't I told you that these people went crazy because of that abnormality? They show irregular behavior on a certain day. I am not sure there is any rule to it, though. In the night, when everyone is asleep, these three guys scream to the top of their lung, looking up to the ceiling. I went through a lot of trouble explaining it to the other patients that that was just a practice for Halloween stage. No counseling or drugs help this. They just keep repeating "It's coming. It's coming. It's coming.". Sometimes they say something different but I don't think that language even exists in this world. I think putting them into a normal medical institute was a mistake. - Letter from Dr. Alisha from OO hospital." Flavour Text * " and other employees went crazy look like they are calling for something with their song." * "Employees shudder in fear when Fragment of the Universe tries to laugh." * "Fragment of the Universe's tentacles blur the line between human and aline dimension." * "The moment we enter Fragment of the Universe's universe, then we will finally understand the secrets of the universe." * "Fragment of the Universe once told us, "There are no coincidences in the universe." * "Whatever their original purpose is, those tentacles inflict severe damage to human brain." Trivia * The name of its ability is also the name of the 'song' that it plays when breaching. * When successfully suppressing this Abnormality, instead of being changed to the 'egg' form after being defeated, it will change to an upside down 'Abnormality', which is one of the forms of Don't Touch Me. This is probably a bug. Gallery Fragment of the Universe Escape.png|Fragment of the Universe about to escape Fragment of the Universe Attacking.png|Fragment of the Universe attacking a clerk Fragment of the Universe Singing.png|Fragment of the Universe singing Category:Abnormalities Category:TETH Category:Religious Category:Original Category:Legacy